


one day soon

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi uses the sat phone to call Nate from Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day soon

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo, prompt: long distance relationship

Whenever she leaves the camp, Kensi makes sure to take the sat phone with her. Not because she's afraid of someone else finding It, not because she thinks she's going to get a chance to actually use it. 

She takes the sat phone with her because, silly as she thinks it sounds, the knowledge that she can press a button, talk to Nate at any time, makes her feel better. 

She tells him that - all of that - on the phone one night, when she's slipped outside for a few stolen moments of sanity. He chuckles and she doesn't blush, and when he speaks, she can hear him smiling. "So I'm like your security blanket?" he asks and she fights the impulse to roll her eyes. 

"I should never have told you that."

"I'll never tell," he promises. "Seal of confidentiality and all that."

Kensi lifts an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you as my team psychologist." 

He doesn't hesitate. "That's not the seal I was talking about." When she doesn't say anything for a moment, he continues, "Just because there's no pillows between us..."

"Oh." She gets it then and she does blush. 

On the other end of the phone, Nate sighs. "I wish there were pillows between us," he tells her quietly and Kensi can picture it so clearly, the bedroom in her apartment, the one in his, the two of them in either, tangled up in the sheets and each other. She's suddenly so homesick she can barely stand it. 

"Me too," she whispers, fighting back a lump in her throat. "We have really bad timing, don't we?"

"You get shipped out two weeks after I'm ordered home? That's one way of putting it." His voice is dry and it makes her laugh. He always had a knack for doing that. "We'll get it right one day."

Kensi bites her lip because that's the closest either of them have ever come to admitting that they might just have a future together. For Nate to be the one to say it is huge, because she's the one who's commitment shy and he knows it, knows the reasons why. He's always respected that, has never pushed her further than she's willing to go, always followed her lead. 

Here, so far away from home, she figures it's time she followed his. 

"One day soon?" she asks and if he's surprised, he doesn't show it. 

"Very soon," he says and she smiles, closes her eyes and lets herself dream. 

It's a good dream.


End file.
